


Just for one night

by Annie_Archer



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Romance, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 11:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21373054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie_Archer/pseuds/Annie_Archer
Summary: Olenna and Tywin meet at a bar. Things go from there...(Or: I simply can't resist putting that ship in weird positions)
Relationships: Tywin Lannister/Olenna Tyrell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Just for one night

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit NSFW...

**Just for one night**

The bar was full, but he spotted her right away. A woman, not one of the girls who were batting their eyes at him, trying to get his attention. A real woman who definitely looked bored. And who seemed to be alone, if the empty still next to her was any indication. Waving his way through the crowd, he stopped to lean against the bar next to her, not giving her any attention. Anything else would be too easy.

"Another martini, for me" she ordered.

Shivers went down his spine when he heard her voice, clear and commanding, nothing of the chirping he was so used to from business meetings.

"And another drink for this gentleman next to me."

His head wipped around just for his green eyes to meet her brown ones. They had the colour of nougat, but as she regarded him with a fine smirk around her lips, they seemed to darken.

"Most people wouldn't dare to order for me," he all but growled.

"I am not most people. Also, you would have sit down here sooner or later anyway." She nodded towards the empty seat. "Why not speed things up a little?"

"I don't like being told what to do," he responded, now fully turning towards her.

He realized she had angled her body towards him in the meantime, only one arm was still resting on the bar. Taking a step towards her, he entered her personal space, one arm on the bar and the other one on the stool next to her thigh. He was trying to make a point, to establish who would be dominating this evening. The woman obediently averted hia eyes, but only to lean closer to him until her mouth was right next to his ear.

"I was merely giving a suggestion," she stated, the faint trace of irony obvious.

She leant back, any sign on submission gone, to faintly sip on her drink. A small smirk graced her lips when he followed her example.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" he wanted to know.

"Apparently I was waiting for you," she argued again with that ironic smirk.

"Me?"

"You are an interesting man." She shrugged after that observation.  
"Rich, judging by your clothes and the 500.000$ watch you are wearing.  
Confident, judging by the way you are holding yourself.  
Used of being in charge. Smart. Ruthless maybe. That's interesting enough for me. And you are married."

She mentioned it as if it wasn't a big deal, just a little detail.

"You are not wearing your ring right now, but I can see the tan line. Why is she not here?"

He swallowed.

"My wife...is minding her own business at the moment. You are very observant Ms..."

"No names," she shot back, "that is not necessary."

"Alright." He measured her again with looks. "I will call you nothing for tonight then."

Nodding, she let her drink swirl in the glass, leaning forward slightly. Her necklace caught the light, a ring on a long chain.

"Anything I should know about your husband?" he asked dryly.

She shook her head and snorted very unladylike.

"He won't be trouble tonight."

Nodding in approval, the man deliberatedly touched her for the first time, his hand coming to rest on her thigh. He pretended not to notice how she shifted even though he was internally cheering. Especially when the woman suddenly uncrossed her legs so he could step in between them.

"Here we are," she whispered, the voice subdued into a velvety tone, barely audible. "What are you going to do now?"

Instead of an answer, he pulled her down by the neck to kiss her.

~

The kiss was everything she had it expected to be, from the first moment she had seen him in the bar. There was lust and passion and she knew that night would end really well for the both of them. But there was also something else, a certain wistfulness, a knowledge of a life one wanted to escape. Maybe they weren't so different after all, she mused, before her brain short-circuateted when he started to kiss her with tongue.

He was really good at that, and the woman playfully nipped at his bottom lip. Before it could get to rough, they broke away for air, gasping, eyes blown wide.

"Let's get out of here. I don't exactly need an audience to rip your clothes off," she remarked dryly and he nodded, helping her down from the chair and into her jacket.

"We can go to my place. My wife isn't at home."

"And you sure she won't notice my perfume in the apartment?"

"A house, actually. And no. Definitely not, her nose isn't that great."

The woman slapped his arm, a bit harder than necessary.

"Never say that about a woman. Now, which way?"

They actually only had to walk for a few minutes, though it took them considerably longer with stealing all those kisses on the way.

He fumbled for his keys in front of a beautiful building, grant and spacious from what she could see in the dark. Inside, he only lit the least amount of lights. Shadows flickered in his face, making it look even more angular and spooky. That was when her eyes fell on the photos.

"You have kids?" She tried to sound detached.

"Yes. Five. To set of twins and another son. The older twins are fifteen and the little ones are barely five. The middle child has just turned nine. But they aren't here. Do you mind?"

"No, actually. I have a couple on my own."

In the lamplight one could see her rolling her eyes.

"Do you love them?" he wanted to know, seriously.

"More than anything, even though they are trouble. All of them. Especially my oldest girl."

He growled. "Though they are not here now either."

"No, they aren't," she all but whispered before attacking his mouth again.

~

He woke with the smell of perfume in his nose and the feeling of a slight body pressed against him. Looking down, he could see a tangle of dark hair on his chest, nearly completely hiding her face. The man had just decided to go back to sleep, when she started to move. Sleepily she opened her eyes and shook her head to get her tresses out of her eyes before popping herself up on his chest.

"What about breakfast?" She asked with a smile.

"You want me to make you breakfast?" he asked incredulously.

"It's a special day after all" she replied nonchalantly, yelping when he flipped her onto her back. Her hands roamed over his back up to his shoulders and higher, finally tracing the sharp cheekbones. While he was keeping himself up with one hand he was absendmindly playing around with the wedding ring that was still dangling between her breasts. A gold band with a wine-red stone and a green one in it, not overly bragging and still showing off wealth. He looked up to her face again.

"Happy anniversary!" he whispered, his eyes softening, before kissing her on her nose, delighted in the way her eyes lit up. "You didn't think I would forget it Mrs Lannister, would you?"

"Not really, Mr Lannister, " she admitted. Then she bit her lip.

"How much do we have to clean up after last night? I remember you ripping off my dress somewhere in the kitchen. And didn't we knock over something on the way to the bedroom?"

A rare smile bloomed on his stern face.

"It was worth it though. And I remember you telling me Genna would look after the children until this afternoon."

"Yep, that she did and I had to endure all those knowing looks from your sister. Next time I make you ask her!" his wife commanded before using the surprise effect to roll him over and herself on top. "Also Tywin I hope you didn't leave love bites on my neck again. Minna is far too curious and I don't want to have to explain to a five-year-old again why I have haematoms there!"

"If I recall correctly you were the one scratching last night," he commented dryly, looking down at the red marks.

" Possibly but you didnt complain. Though Cersei will have a field day with it and grin when she thinks you are not looking. Mark my words," the woman on top commented, "but just leave her. She will look worse once Taena gets the hang of it and then you can scold her as much as you want."

Just when he wanted to argue, she shut him up with a kiss.

"Darling, you know I am right. And now I want breakfast."

"Olenna, you might have to move off me for that."

She frowned, an adorable expression on her face with her hair still mussed and the lipstick wiped off from kissing all though the night.

"Then maybe not. I am not that hungry."

**Author's Note:**

> Explanation:  
Tywin and Olenna are married.  
Jaime, Cersei and Tyrion are Tywin and Joanna's children but Joanna died so they were mostly raised by Olenna.  
Minna and Jenna are the two younger twins.


End file.
